Puasa Bareng Vocaloid!
by Zura48
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika keluarga KaiMikRinLen puasa?, kita lihat mereka disini.Chapter 3 update! mind to RnR? :3
1. chapter 1

Zura Kembali~~~ *dilempar batu* Kali ini Zura mau buat cerita yang berhubungan dengan bulan ini, yup! Bulan Puasa…

Kalo biasanya Fandom lain yang buat Cerita Puasa kali ini Zura gak mau kalah

Zura mau buat Cerita bulan Puasa di VOCALOID.

Dan ceritanya masih menyangkut paut _KaiMikRinLen, _ya bedanya Rin ama Len masih Kecil.

Haha…langsung aja!

Author:Yuzura Koyuki Kagene

Fandom:Vocaloid

Disclaimer:Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp

Genre:Humor, Family

Rated:K+

Warning:OOC, OOT, Typo, alur kecepetan!, Humor garing, DLL

**Don't Like? Don't Read?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Puasa Bareng Bersama Vocaloid!**

.

.

.

.

.

DiRumah KaiMik terlihat dua sosok suami istri sedang berbincang-bincang

"Kai-kun…besok 'kan puasa?"Kata Miku

"Iya…terus?"Kata Kaito sambil membaca Koran

"Terus?...Terus anak kita puasa gak?"Tanya Miku

"Lah…Emang mereka umurnya berapa?"Kaito Balik Tanya

"Umurnya?...hm….11"Jawab Miku

"Nah…Puasas lah…kan tahun kemarin puasa setengah hari, Sekarang sehari"Kata Kaito sambil meminum Teh

"Mph…iya benar juga Kai-kun tumben otaknya encer"Ejek Miku

"Apa kau bilang?"Kaito menoleh ke Miku sambil memberikan tatapan pembunuh, yang membuat Miku merinding

"Ampun…Suamiku tercinta~~~"Kata Miku genit yang langsung membuat Kaito Blushing

Jam: 03:00

Miku berjalan ke Kamar anaknya

"Rin Len bangun nak…"Kata Miku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kecil RinLen

"Mph…kan gak sekolah ma…"Jawab Rin kembali menarik selimutnya

"Iya…"Lanjut Len menutupi kepalanya dengan Bantal

"Hm…gak mau bangun ya?"Kata Miku berusaha mencari akal

"Baiklah Kalo gak mau bangun…padahal ada jeruk ama pisang..hm…enak pasti tuh, tapi sayang anak-anakku gak mau bangun kalo bangun kan bisa dimakan, lebih baik dibuang aja deh"Lata Miku menggoda anaknya, Kedua anaknya pun bangun dan mengatakan

"JANGAN!"Kata RinLen bersamaan

"hihi…Huwahaahhahaha"Miku tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membuat RinLen sweatdrop

"Haha…aduh kalian mau aja ditipu"Kata Miku

"Humph…."Rin dan Len mengembungkan pipinya dan memanyunkan mulutnya kurang lebih seperti ini " 3"

"yasudah ayo sahur"Ajak Miku ke anak-anaknya

"Ha? What sahur?"Tanya Len kaget

"Iya…"Jawab Miku singkat padat jelas

"Mang ini puasa ya?"Tanya RIn ke Len

"Bukan, Bukan puasa, Lebaran!"Kata Len mengerjai kakaknya

"Ih…Len!"Rin cemberut

"Dah cepet Sahur! Keburu imsak lagi"Kata Kaito yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar anaknya

"OKE!"Jawab RinLen bersamaan

"Ma…"Kata Rin

"Iya?"Jawab Miku

"Gendong"Kata Rin dengan puppy eyesnya

"Iya…"Miku menggendong Rin sampe kedapur sementara itu

"Pa.."Kata Len

"Iya?, mau minta gendong juga?"Tanya Kaito

"Iya…"Jawab Len pake Puppy eyesnya

"Yasudah a…yooo"Belum slesai kata-katanya Len sudah melompat ke punggung Kaito

"LEN! Kau makan apa? Berat banget!, jangan-jangan makan RoadRoller ya?"Kata Kaito berusaha untuk bisa menggendong anaknya

"Gak kok"Jawab Len

"Dah sono makan"Kata Kaito menurunkan Len

"Asik makan!"Teriak Len kegirangan

"Lho ma…kok gak ada pisang"Tanya Len

"Pisang mahal"Jawab Miku bohong

"Hiks…"Len bersiap untuk menangis

"Haha…Trick and Treat!"Kata Miku mengejutkan Len

"Ma…itu laguku, mama punya lagu banyak deh jangan pake lagu anaknya juga donk"Kata Rin memarahi Miku

"Haha…Gomen…"Jawab Miku

"Cepet 15 menit lagi imsak!"Kata Kaito mulai makan

"Iywa…inwi lagwi mwakwan"Kata Miku dengan mulut penuh dengan nasi

"tweleen dulwu kawo mau ngomwong"Kata Kaito sama aja mulutnya penuh dengan makanan (author:*sweatdrop)

"kenyang~~~~"Kata Rin

"Iya~~~, Kembali Tidur"Kata Len hampir masuk kamarnya

"Eits…Mau kemana kau nak?"Tanya Kaito sambil mencegat Len

"Mau tidur"Jawab menguap

"Sholat dulu sono~!"Kata Kaito

"Iya…Iya"Jawab Len kesal, Len memasuki kamar mandi

"Hi…Mama Papa!"Teriak Len dan memebuat ketiga orang (Kaito, Miku, Rin) Kaget

"Ada apa Len?"Tanya Miku panic

"Gayungnya gak ada"Kata Len, Kaito, Miku, dan Rin sweatdrop

Bletak!

"Aduh sakita pa…"Kata Len mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang benjol

"Ada apa pak Kaito?"Tanya tetangga KaiMik yaitu Piko

"Oh tidak ada apa-apa"Kata Kaito

"Loh?, Len kenapa?"Tanya Piko

"eng..anu…tadi….anu…Jatuh dari tangga"Kata Kaito terbata-bata

"Oh…yasudah, saya mau bangunin orang sahur"Kata Piko

"Kan udah mau imsak"Kata Miku

"Oh…iya…hehehe"Kata Piko

"Assalamualaikum, selamat berpuasa ye!"Kata Piko meninggalkan 4 makhluk ciptaan Yamaha corp ini *plak

"Eh udaah adzan…"Kata Miku

"Iya…sebaiknya sholat!"Perintah Kaito kekeluarganya

Dan ke-4 makhluk aneh bin ajaib itu sholat

"Rin…kit abaca ini yuk"Kata Len menunjuk Buku _Naruto vol 54_ (Author:Uwaa….aku mau *plak)

"Ah…ogah aku mau baca ini aja!"Kata Rin menunjuk buku _K-on_ (Author:Beli dimana Rin? *plak!)

"anak-anak kalian besok sekolah! Tidur!"Kata Miku menyuruh anaknya tidur

"Kan besok libur"Jawab RinLen bersamaan

"Oh iya hehehe"Kata Miku cengingisan

Bagaimana Keluarga Miku menjalankan ibadah puasa?

Kita lihat chapter 2! .0

TBC

Saya Yuzura Koyuki Kagene mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya .0

**Riview please**

**Tapi jangan pedes-pedes ya .0**


	2. Chapter 2

Yak~ Zura dating *ditendang*

Zura mau ngelanjutin chap selanjutnya

Tu de poin aja~!

**Puasa Bareng Vocaloid**

**.**

**.**

**Vocaloid bukan punya Zura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rin…hoam aku ngantuk, zzzzz"Len sangking ngantuknya ngorok di teras (?)

"Eh…Len…bangun ada kecoa terbang!"Kata Rin ngerjai Len

"Gya….Mana?"Len yang kaget langsung lompat ke Rin

"Rin kau dimana?"Tanya Len

"Tepat dibawahmu"Kata Rin yang tertindih oleh badan Len

"ah…hahaha…Gomen"Kata Len membangunkan Rin

Siang Harinya

"Hn~~ Laper~~"Kata Len yang lagi tiduran di sofa ruang tamu

"Iya…kapan maghribnya sie?, mana Mama pergi huh…"Kata Rin

"Assalamualaikum.."Miku mengucap Salam

"Wa'alaikumsalam, Mama dari mana?"Kata Rin menjawab Salam dan memberi pertanyaan (?)

"Hehe…barusan Mama daftarin kalian ngaji di _TPQ _crypton"Kata Miku

"What!"Kata Len kaget

"Nga…Ngaji?"Rin ikutan kaget

"hu'um, wah udah jam 2 ayo cepet ngaji sono"Kata Miku menyuruh Rind an Len bersiap-siap

"Ma…berarti aku pake kerudung?"Tanya Rin

"Pake Sarung sono!"Kata Len ke Rin

"Ih…."Rin cemberut

"Iya..kamu pake kerdung, nah Len kamu pake baju koko, peci, surban (?), sarung"Kata Miku memberi perlengkapan yang tadi ia ngomong

"Ma..kok kaya pa haji aja?"Tanya Len

"Lho…alhamdulillah malah kan berarti udah haji dong?"Jawab Miku

"eh..iya…ya Hehehe~"Len cengingisan

"Len aku cantik gak pake kerudung?"Tanya Rin yang baru aja pake kerudung

"Wah…."Len ngiler

"Hayooo puasanya batal!"Kata Miku mengagetkan Len

"Astaghfirllah…kamu cantik Rin"Kata Len megang pipinya Rin

"Cantik kok 'astaghfirllah'?, cantik ya subhanallah"Kata Rin

"Eh..iya…maksutku subhanallah"Kata Len

"Dah cepet sono ngaji telat lho!"Kata Miku menyuruh kedua anaknya cepet-cepet

"Yasudah aku berangkat dulu, assalamualaikum"Kata Len memberi salam

"aku juga, assalamualaikum"Kata Rin juga memberi salam

"Waalaikum salam, ati-ati ya!"Kata Miku memberi lambaian lidah (?), lho salah memberi lambaian tangan

Ditempat ngaji…

"Assalamualaikum"Seorang ustadah lho? Maksut saya ustad memberi salam

"Wa'alaikum salam ya Ustadah"Jawab seiisi kelas

"Lho ustadah kok gak pake kerudung!"Tanya Len nunjuk ke ustad yang rambutnya puanjang

"He?, Kau bilang apa SHOTA?, saya ini cakep begini dibilang ustadah"Tanya sang ustad yaitu Gakupo Kamu *tepuk tangan*

"OO…ustadah eh salah ustad toh?"Kata Len terkagum-kagum teryata banci bisa jadi ustad *XD*

"Hm..baiklah ayo kita mulai pelajarannya!"Kata Gakupo menyiapkan al-qur'an

Ketika pulang…

"Hei! Gakupo!"panggil Kaito

"He…apa kabar lu?"Tanya Gakupo ke Kaito

"Baik alhamdulillah…ngapain lu disini?, mana pakaiannya pake baju ala kyai"Kata Kaito nepuk pundak Gakupo

"Ya kan gue ustad disini"Kata Gakupo

"Assalamualaikum"Seeorang Gadis berkerudung merah muda

"wa'alaikumsalam, cewe sapa namanya nieh?"Goda Kaito ke Cewe tersebut

"Wahai sahabatku janganlah kau goda istri orang"Kata Gakupo menasihati Kaito

"Ah paling-paling gak ada suaminya"Kata Kaito tidak mempedulikan Gakupo yang menahan marah

"Kaito janganlah anda membuat saya batal puasanya"Kata Gakupo menasehati Kaito (lagi)

"What!, ini istrimu?"Kata Kaito kaget

"Alhamdulillah saya istrinya Gakupo"Kata Istri Gakupo yang tidak lain adalah Luka megurine *tepuk tangan*

"Gakupo kita pulang yuk sudah mau maghrib aku belum nyiapin makanan buat buka"Kata Luka sopan ke suaminya Gakupo

"Iya..sayang, wahai sahabatku saya pulang dulu, assalamualaikum"Kata Gakupo memberi salam

"wa'alaikumsalam"Jawab Kaito yang masih cengo

"Hayoo papa lagi liatin ustadah Luka ya?"Kata Len mengagetkan Kaito

"astaghfirllah Mama kan lebih cantik dari pada ustadah Luka"Kata Kaito

"Oh yasudah"Jawab Len padat

"Len ini temenmu ya?, lho Rin mana?"Tanya Kaito

"Papa…aku bukan temennya Len, Aku Rin!"Kata Rin

"Oh kau Rin, wajahmu berbeda"Kata Kaito cekikikan

"Huh!"Jawab Rin Kesal

5 menit sebelum berbuka

"Haduh, kapan sie bukanya?"Kata Len yang lagi tiduran di kasurnya

"5 menit lagi"Jawab Rin

"Oh…masih lama"Kata Len

Sementara orang tua mereka

"Eh Udah adzan!, Buka!"Seru Miku

"Buka?"Kata Kaito siap-siap buka baju

"Bukan buka baju, tapi buka puasa"Kata Miku menghentikan aksi suaminya

"Oh iya hehe"Kaito cengengesan

"dah silahkan dimakan, baca do'a dulu"Kata Miku

Sementara ke-empat makhluk ciptaan yamaha itu berdo'a

Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya

Tunggu di chap 3

**~TBC~**

**Review tapi jangan pedes-pedes ya**


	3. Chapter 3

Zura Come Back! (sok amat)

Kemaren-kemaren baru tanggal 17 agustus tepatnya hari kemerdekaan Indonesia \(^o^)/ (telat!)

Jadi Zura pengen buat Fict ini 17an hehehe…

Sebelum Zura lanjutin, Zura mau berterimakasih ama Orang yang udah pegel-pegel nge-ripiu

Zura mau bales Ripiu-Ripiunya dulu

To:Akihisa Funabashi

Terimakasih kalo udah bilang ngehibur hehe…

Zura lanjutin ampe ke-empat ciptaan Yamaha itu Lebaran :3

Thx for Riviewnya ^^

To:Uchiha Sakuya-Chii

Iya…papi kita sama tapi beda kucing ya? :3 (?)*plak (ditabok papa kyota)

Ustadah Guru perempuan =w='

Tumben lho ada orang non muslim baca ginian hihihi…

Thx for Riviewnya ^^

To:Naoya – Yuki

Inget Gaku-channya marah loh, istrinya dipeluk-peluk (dilempar Naoya dan gakupo)

Thx for Riviewnya ^^

To:snowsparklegems (namanya susah bener =o=d)

Lanjutgan?

Lanjutkan?

Okeoke

Thx for Riviewnya ^^

To:Higashino Ruuya

Haduh…jangan terlalu ngakak, Zura malah mencak-mencak baca fictnya sendiri =o=d

Thx for Riviewnya ^^

To:Running Until 300KMH

Wah bagian itu lucu ya?

Zura malah gak tau hihihi….

Ya ceritanya tentang bulan puasa :D

Thx for Riviewnya ^^

**Sekian Zura membalas Riview-Riviewnya dan sekali lagi Zura berterima kasih yang udah Riview ^^.**

Sekarang Zura lanjutkan~

**Puasa Bareng Vocaloid!**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**Warning:Typo, OOC, OOT, aneh, dll. ._.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah anak-anak sholat maghrib abis itu kita terawih"Suruh Miku, dan kedua anaknya hanya mengangguk…

Setelah selesai Sholat terawih Mereka tidur…

Diskip aja ya?

17 Agustus 1945 (?), Salah 17 Agustus 2011

"RinLen bangun!, Sahur!"Teriak Miku memanggil anaknya

"Humph….monster ngamuk lagi"Kata Len kucek-kucek mata

"Biarkanlah si monster Negi itu ngamuk"Kata Rin menutupi kepalanya

.

.

.

"Rin dan Len mana?"Tanya Kaito

"Gak mau bangun, biarin besok mereka lemes. Besok mereka upacara"Kata Miku

"heuh~"Kaito hanya menghela nafas

15 menit kemudian…

_Allahuakbar…allahuakbar…_

Terdengar bunyi adzan shubuh berkumandang…

"Rin…Maghrib!"Seru Len

"Eh…iya, yey! Buka!"Kata Rin loncat-loncat

Rin dan Len pun menuju meja makan dan bersiap untuk makan

"lho…kok gak ada makanannya?"Tanya Rin dengan nada sedikit kesal

"Iya nih…"sambung Len

Tiba-tiba Miku dan Kaito lewat dimeja makan untuk berwudhu

"Eh…Ma, Pa…kok gak ada makanan?"Tanya Len ke Miku

"Haha…mau makan apa kau nak?, udah adzan tau!"Kata Miku menahan tawa

"lah…justru udah adzan boleh makan 'kan?"Kata Rin dengan kesal

"Mang kau kira ini itu adzan maghrib?"Kata Kaito. Rin dan Len mengangguk

"hahahahaha, sayang…ini adzan shubuh!"Kata Miku tertawa geli

"Ha?, kok mama gak bangunin kita?"Tanya Len

"kamu dibangunin gak mau"kata Miku kesal

"yah…gak sahur!"Kata Len kecewa

"Eh, Len kau ingat besok tanggal berapa?"Tanya Rin memberi aba-aba

"enggak, emang kenapa?"Tanya Len

"BESOK TUJUHBELASAN ADEKKU BAKA!"Kata Rin pake toa masjid didepan rumahnya (?), dan membuat keluarga Utatane tidak jadi sholat

Tok…tok…tok

"Eh ada yang ketuk pintu tuh…"Kata Miku sembari membuka pintu

"Eh, jeng Miki…apa kabar jeng, eh iya jangan lupa arisannya ya jeng hehe…"Kata Miku berbicara gaya ibu-ibu kaya emak Zura ngomongin soal arisan (?) *ditimpuk emak*

"Iya..iya, eh ngomong-ngomong tadi suara apa ya?, kok kenceng banget, sampe jogja kayaknya…"Kata Miki

"Itu Rin kesal, gara-gara gak sahur…"Jelas Miku

"Oh…yasudah aku pulang dulu, oh iya arisannya besok ya jeng, diambil"Kata Miki

"Sepertinya istri saya sudah selesai ngomong, baiklah saya pulang dulu ya pak Kaito, Assalamualaikum…"Kata Piko menggandeng mesra Istri tercintanya MIKI

"waalaikumsalam"Jawab Kaito sekeluarga

"Nah anak-anak, siapa yang kuat puasa hari ini bakal papa kasih uang"Kata Kaito mengiming-imingi kedua anaknya

"Ha?, beneran?"Kata Rin kaget, shock, kejang-kejang, pingsan. Gak…gak Cuma kaget aja

"Iya"Jawab Kaito singkat, padat, gak jelas! (?)

"Horeee!"Teriak Kedua Makhluk kecil ciptaan Yamaha corp ini, apa crypton? Auk ah!

"Yasudah Kalian sholat subuh terus tidur lagi, biar nanti gak capek"Kata Miku dan mendapat anggukan dari Kedua anaknya

Pukul 07.00

"Len! Cepat sedikit"Teriak Rin melihat kejam tangannya

"Iya bentar"Jawab Len dari dalam kamar

"Ayo Rin kita berangkat"Kata Len

"Len, yakin kau mau memakai pakaian itu?"Tanya Rin dengan tatapan Cengo

"Iyalah, mau mana lagi?"Kata Len

"Len…kita sudah lulus kemarin, masak mau pake baju SD lagi!"Kata Rin menahan tawa (A/N:Zura belum jelasin mereka dah SMP ya?, hehehe gomen…mereka dah SMP)

"Eh…kok bisa?"Kata Len kembali masuk kamar

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"Nah ayo berangkat!"Kata Len dengan semangat

"Nah gitu baru bener"Kata Rin menepuk punggung Len

Disekolah….

"Haduh…Capek…"Kata Rin yang lagi hormat

15 menit kemudian…

"Akhirnya selesai juga…"Kata Rin merasa puas

_Anak-anak harap pulang sekarang!_

Suara sang Guru paling cakep didunia yaitu Kiyoteru-sensei yang lagi diruang informasi huwahahaha….

"Buset dah…tuh guru ngusir"Kata Rin dan Len sweatdroop

"Eh Len cepetan pulang aku capek nih"Kata Rin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya

"Iya...eh tapi aku gak bawa sepeda"Kata Len

"Ih...tadi mang kita berangkat naik apa?"Tanya Rin

"Diantar Papa, tapi kan papa gak tau kalo kita pulang jam segini 'kan?"Kata Len

"Oi Len!"Sapa teman Len Gachapoid

"Eh, hai"Sapa Len ke Gachapoid

"Tumben gak bawa sepeda"Kata Gachapoid

"Iya nih, nebeng boleh gak?"Kata Len dengan jurus andalannya _PUPPYEYES NO JUTSU!_ (kaya' Naruto aja (Naruto disclaimer by:Masashi Kishimoto))

"Oke deh naek aja"Kata Gachapoid ke Len

"Eh Len aku gimana?"Kata Rin yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"Tauk Deh"Kaa Len menjulurkan lidahnya

"Ih!"

"Rin-chan…"Sapa Yuki

"Eh Yuki-chan"Sapa Rin

"Kamu pulang naik apa?"Tanya Yuki

"Umh…aku jalan"Kata Rin menundukan kepalanya

"Oh…mau ikut?"Tanya Yuki

"Eh, kamu kuat?"Tanya Rin khawatir

"coba dulu aja"Kata Yuki sambil tersenyum

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaa"Jerit Rink arena sepeda Yuki hampir jatuh

"Yuki, kamu aku boncengin aja"Kata Rin

"Ya deh"Kata Yuki

Diperjalanan Rin dan Yuki melihat Len dan Gachapoid menuntun sepeda gachapoid yang kempes

"Hahaha sukurin kau Len!"Kata Rin menjulurkan lidahnya

"Eh Rin tunggu!"Kata Len mengejar Rin, Rin malah melaju dengan cepatnya

"Makasih Yuki-chan"Kata Rin membungkuk

"Gakpapa kok Rin, udah dulu ya, bye sampai ketemu besok"Kata Yuki menjauh dari Rin dan melambaikan tangannya

"Rin dimana Len?"Tanya kedua orangtua Rin

"Anuu…tadi"Rin menceritakan kejadian tadi

"Oh begitu"Kata Kaito sambil angguk-angguk

"Assalamualaikum"Len mengucapkan salam

"waalaikumsalam"jawab ketiga makhluk cipataan Yamaha dan Crypton dan beberapa perusahan lain (?)

Sekian sampe segini, maaf kalo update lama karena banyak hal yang penting m(_)m

Satu Kata

Riview :3


End file.
